The Elementals of light
by Crystal-potter1
Summary: Harry goes missing for 1 year after the fourth year and people have given up hope. then a strange group of people help with the trouble of voldemort who are they? a must read!


The elementals of light

It had been a year since anyone had seen Harry Potter he had mysteriously Disappeared from his aunt and uncles house along with all his belongings.

"SIRIUS QUICK THERE IS AN ATTACK IN DIAGON ALLEY!" yelled Remus as he ran franticly to the edge of the anti apparition wards Sirius following close behind trying to pull a jumper over his head.

Remus looked behind quickly "Sirius we don't have time for that! Come one!" and with a loud crack he disappeared. Sirius sighed as he apparated away "no need to get all stressed moony".

Sirius appeared next to Remus "bloody hell" he said as he looked around at the devastation of what was Diagon alley. Remus shook his head "come on we better fight off those Deatheaters".

They ran towards the fight and immersed themselves between Aurors and Deatheaters.

BANG! There was a bright flash of light to the left of the fight, everyone stopped and starred at the sight before them. There was a group of about 10 cloaked figures drawing nearer to them

One of them stepped forward "this fighting must stop." And with that the group charged at the death eaters sending curses or even pulling a sword out and impaling them.

The Aurors and the order watched in fascination as one of the group took out 3 Deatheaters with a series of kicks and blows.

As soon as the fight had started it had finished with Deatheaters fleeing the area, running back to their master.

"Who in Merlin's name are they?" yelled Tonks as she strode over to Albus who looking as he always did calm and collected "I do not know, but I must say they seem very familiar, the stance they took when fighting was not that of any human, I would say that they are in fact elves."

"correct Albus of Hogwarts but you are also wrong in you assumption only two of our group are infact Elvish the rest are human."

Albus smiled "well...i must it's a pleasure to meet you…" The person who had spoken stepped forward and lowered his hood "My name is Tobias Lorenth of the Greenlands and this is my twin Alethea" he spoke with a smooth voice and pointed gracefully towards another of the group who pulled her hood down smirking "really Tobi how many times...it's rude to point!" She turned around to the rest of the people gathered on the street ignoring the snickers from her group "Nice to meet you Albus and the rest of you of course, we are the Elementals Tobias and I have trained them in all we can and we are now here to help conquer this evil once and for all!...but there is also a slight problem isn't there Albus? For he can't be destroyed by anyone he must be destroyed by a certain young man that goes by the name of Harry Potter"

Albus lowered his head as the order all looked at him in shock. Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing "What's this got to do with Harry?" he said in nearly a whisper to Dumbledore who sighed and spoke, his voice portraying the guilt he was clearly in "There is a prophecy that states that the own born as the seventh month dies, will be marked as the Dark lord's equal and that he will have a power that the Dark lord knows not, neither can survive while the other still lives. In other words Harry must kill Voldemort or he will be killed himself"

There was uproar behind Albus as people yelled "how long have you known this! What if Harry is already dead! We have no hope!"

"SILENCE!" Yelled Tobias as loud as he could "is there any place we could go to rest and get you're injured looked at and we will talk to you more about what we are and what we do"

"Yes we can go to Hogwarts the student's aren't due back for at least 4 weeks yet." Answered Albus "we can apparated to Hogsmeade and then walk up to the castle order take my lead" and with that Dumbledore apparated away to Hogsmeade along with the order leaving behind the Aurors who were still in shock"

Alethea turned to one of the cloaked members of the group "Blaze I need you to teleport us there you know where it is and what it looks like ok?" she patted the boy on the back and put her hand on his shoulder "everyone grab on" Blaze closed his eyes and apparated to Hogsmeade.

Albus Smiled "we were just about to send someone back with a picture of this place for you but you made, right well follow me"

As the entered Dumbledore's office more chairs appeared and they all sat around a giant table.

The Rest of the group pulled down there hoods grinning at the looks on the Orders face when the last person pulled down their hood.

There sitting before them was Harry Potter…


End file.
